Websites and applications often contain static map images that users may consult for various reasons. Alternatively, interactive maps provide useful tools that users can interact with. Users may wish to utilize interactive map tools that allow them to zoom in or out on a map, access traffic information on areas contained on a map, view information about places of interest contained on a map, etc. These tools are not available on static map images; to utilize such features, users must manually access an interactive map service, perform a search related to a static map image of interest on an originating website or application, and manually hone the area of the searched for map to correspond to the location displayed in the static map image of interest.
Additionally, although relatively specific problems are discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving only the specific problems identified in the background.